character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= 'Summary' Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project; Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and caused Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and allowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately after fusing, Solaris sought to erase time and eat away all of the dimensions within the Sonicverse. However, he was then defeated in combat by Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. His flame was then blown out, and he was then erased from existence, forever. 'Statistics' Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Solaris Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Genderless; referred to as a male Age: Unknown Classification: The Sun God, The Flame of Hope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Force-Field Generation, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Both Mephiles and Iblis remain even after Sonic '06), Summoning, Limited Pyrokinesis, Limited History Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Void Manipulation. Destruction towards time strictly Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines and he was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional. While this sounds Multiverse level, it most certainly is not. Solaris threatened the universe, and that was it. With that in mind, he would destroy all timelines, but only one-by-one. Even so, he should be massively superior to Time Eater, since Super Sonic stomped it but couldn't harm Solaris under normal means. And Time Eater could erase all of time and space) Speed: Infinite (Can move in a void of time and space). His state of being is Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists throughout time; three points in time, the past, the present, and the future) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Would have likely survived the utter collapse of time that he caused) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years) Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weakspot NOTE: Contrary to popular belief, the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonicverse DOES NOT make them Tier 1, nor connected to M-Theory. The term "dimensional matrix" on its own doesn't mean anything without context. It could mean a lot of things, but nothing important without actual clarification. One thing Schlemmer didn't do was clarify what he meant. Archie Sonic has never gone out of its way to make the term "dimension" relate to mathematical ones, which only worsens the situation. To add fuel to the fire, the term "dimensional matrix" has a use in mathematics, columns, and Superstring Theory. Without any proper evidence, it is wrong to assume they mean String Theory when mathematical dimensions have never even been embraced before in this verse. And if it were to be a column of dimensions, that could mean universes. A column of mathematical dimensions would only peak at nine anyway, thus, these characters are not Tier 1. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2